scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
The Haunted Horseman of Hagglethorn Hall
The Haunted Horseman of Hagglethorn Hall is the thirteenth episode of the first season of The New Scooby-Doo Movies. Premise Davy Jones is the heir to Hagglethorn Hall, a haunted fortress that was brought over from Scotland. But a phantom knight doesn't want him to take it over, so the kids help him solve the mystery. Synopsis Insert details here. Characters Main characters: * Mystery Inc. ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley * Davy Jones Supporting characters: * Sedgwick Jones * Creech Monsters and other villains: * Haunted Horseman / * Duke of Strathmore * Moat Monster / * Cyrus Wheedly Other characters: * Creech's cat Locations * Cyrus Wheedly's farm * Hagglethorn Hall ** Subterranean cave Objects Clues: * TBA Food and drinks: * TBA Other objects: * TBA Vehicles * The Mystery Machine Suspects Culprits Cast Songs Full credits The following credits are how they are seen on-screen (or as close as possible). * Produced and Directed: William Hanna and Joseph Barbera * Associate Producer: Alex Lovy * Story: Jameson Brewer, Tom Dagenais, Ruth Flippen, Fred Freiberger, Willie Gilbert, Bill Lutz, Larry Markes, Norman Maurer, Jack Mendelsohn, Ray Parker, Gene Thompson, Paul West, Harry Winkler * Story Direction: Steve Clark, Mike Kawaguchi, Paul Sommer, Carl Fallberg, George Singer, Irv Spector, Howard Swift * Voices: Nicole Jaffe, Don Messick, Frank Welker, Daws Butler, Joan Gerber, Larry Harmon, Ann Jillian, Jim MacGeorge, Mike Road, Vincent VanPatten, Casey Kasem, Heather North, John Stephenson, Henry Cordon, Florence Halop, Pat Harrington, Ted Knight, Cindy Putman, Olan Soulé, Len Weinrib * Animation Director: Charles A. Nichols * Production Design: Iwao Takamoto * Production Supervisor: Victor O. Schipek * Layout: Bob Singer, John Ahern, Mike Arens, Ric Gonzalez, Alex Ignatiev, Ray Jacobs, Bill Lignate, Alvaro Arce, Mo Gollub, Paul Gruwett, Zygamond Jablecki, Herb Johnson, Lew Ott * Animation: Bill Keil, Ed Aardal, Lefty Callahan, Goerge Cannata, Izzy Ellis, John Garling, Fred Grable, Joan Orbison, Jay Sarbry, Irv Spence, Carlo Vinci, Ed Barge, Lars Calonius, Rudy Cataldi, Hugh Fraser, Bob Goe, Dick Lundy, Ed Parks, Ken Southworth, Dave Tendlar, Xenia * Backgrounds: F. Montelaegre, Gary Niblett, Dave High * Titles: Iraj Paran * Musical Director: Hoyt Curtin * Musical Supervision: Paul DeKorte * Technical Supervisor: Frank Paiker * Ink and Paint Supervisor: Jayne Barbera * Xerography: Robert ‘Tiger’ West * Sound Direction: Richard Olson, Bill Getty * Supervising Film Editor: Larry Cowan * Film Editors: Earl Bennet, Ron Sawade, Pat Foley * Negative Consultant: William E. DeBoer * Post Production: Joed Eaton * Camera: George Epperson, John Aardal, Dennis Weaver, Ralph Migliori * A Hanna-Barbera Production * RCA Sound Recording * © 1972 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. * a hanna-barbera production Notes/trivia * The song used in this episode ("I Can Make You Happy") was previously used in the Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! episode, Mystery Mask Mix-Up; in that episode, it was performed by George A. Robertson, Jr.. * This is the only episode that features a chase scene that does not include Shaggy and Scooby. * Davy Jones passed away on February 29, 2012. * After Davy falls down the stairs in the tin can suit of armour, Velma then insists on helping him out of his "outfit", right after the matter, Fred states, "Women! Go figure them out!" An interesting comment and situation made in a kids TV show. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * None known. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * This episode reveals that Fred has a nephew that was three years old at the time it took place indicating he has at least one brother or sister, but this hasn't been referenced since so it can hardly be considered canon. * Shaggy is shown to be allergic to hay in this episode, but he functioned without issue in previous episodes that took place in a farm setting (like The Frickert Fracas), and in future episodes. The hay allergy is never brought up again, making it a deus ex machina. * Scooby's howling is also an example of a deus ex machina. * After the moat monster's costume is destroyed and the gang try to find their way out of the cave, Velma states that before the costume was destroyed the person was hopping with their feet side by side and afterwards ran like a human being with one foot in front of the other. The problem is, during much of the chase the moat monster puts one foot in front of the other, though he is doing it on all fours. Home media * Due to most likely expensive royalties owed to Mr. Jones in lending his likeness and voice to to a fictionalised version of himself, Warner Home Video are unable to release this episode onto DVD. Quotes Category:The New Scooby-Doo Movies season 1 episodes